The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling the output and regulating the sliver in a carding machine.
One prior art method, for example, determines the basic speed of the feed roller of the carding machine during the first run of a certain lot. When the type of material of the lot changes, the driving gears for the feed roller have to be changed in order to vary the basic speed. The specific type of the material in the lot influences, for example, the possible delivery speed and the tension which both depend, among others, from the speed of the feed roller. Therefore, this method has the drawback that if the composition of a lot is changed, an adaptation of the output and tension control is complicated and time-consuming.